An Ancient Wonder
by Meloko
Summary: Daniel discovers that an artifact is more than meets the eye


TITLE: An Ancient Wonder  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net, heliopolis and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: POV, future  
  
SPOILERS:  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL:  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: considers the issue of death.  
  
SUMMARY: Daniel discovers that an artifact is more than meets the eye  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just because I love Ancient Egypt and was one of my first fics! Liz is a made up character of mine who is a young archaeologist. Feedback would really be appreciated; did u love/hate it, any comments would really help.  
An Ancient Wonder  
  
"Glory from those who made the world their prey; And he is gathered to the kings of thought Who waged contention with their time's decay, And of the past are all that cannot pass away." Akhenaten, Pharaoh of Egypt (c.1372- 1354 BC)  
  
This was where it had all started, the beginning of the whole project, the original home of the Stargate. The same place where thousands of years before the Goa'uld had chosen to take their slaves, and even based themselves on their Gods. Here where the blazing sun hit down on you, where not even the clouds could stop its' harsh rays. Where little vegetation could grow and only by man's devices there is life. Egypt.  
  
One single place with so much history. It has so much Culture and with so much importance. Yet even now it still holds the greatest mysteries which every archaeologists dreams of finding and it is here we find SG1's own archaeologist in amongst artefacts, hoping one of them will be this key.  
  
"Lot number 79, we have an original piece of Amarna period pottery, once belonging to the King himself no doubt. This piece is a wonder and there is no other piece like it, shall we start the bidding at $100, do I hear one hundred? Remember this is a well handcrafted pot."  
  
"I bid $200."  
  
Daniel turned round surprised at his audience.  
  
"Liz, I thought you were digging?"  
  
"Well I wondered if you'd found out anything interesting, so do I get the artefact or not?"  
  
"What? Very funny" he leaned over and stopped the Dictaphone.  
  
"Well you started it!" she defended.  
  
"Only because I was so bored, all of these we've seen before and are just typical of the period."  
  
"What do you expect to find in Tell el Amarna? The sphinx!"  
  
"Have you been hanging round Jack lately?" he asked referring to Liz's sudden sarcastic humour. "I just hoped for something different, the sites so big and I just wanted to find something different, something that could actually tell us more about Akhenaten."  
  
"This was his home, but maybe he had a secret cave containing all his treasures...."  
  
"Uh, Liz have you forgotten, we've already found his tomb" he reminded her.  
  
"Which had been robbed before we could see any of it" she defended.  
  
"You think he had a secret hide out containing all his treasures, which even his own children didn't know about?"  
  
"No, but would it be cool if he did, then we could really find out about Akhenaten."  
  
"As interesting as it is, hoping we'll discover an ancient cave, but I have a lot more artefacts to identify."  
  
"Need any help, Sir" she joked. She knew that Daniel loved been the head of this whole dig.  
  
"Big chief" he said it in a Red Indian voice. "Don't need any help."  
  
Liz burst out laughing. "Are you sure? I have plenty of time on my hands."  
  
"I'm sure, now get digging."  
  
She saluted him. "Yes, Sir" she said in an army voice.  
  
"Bye Liz."  
  
"I'll pop in later to see if you'd changed your mind, bye."  
  
"Now back to these artefacts" he muttered.  
  
~  
  
Daniel covered his eyes and put his hand in to the box and pulled out....  
  
"A ring" he exclaimed.  
  
He certainly hadn't expected that.  
  
He checked the Dictaphone and started describing it. "A golden ring with a sun pattern, probably symbolising Aten, appears to be from the Amarna period. The design is simple and I would guess......"  
  
"What have..."  
  
Daniel jumped.  
  
"Sorry" Liz apologised. "I did say I would be back."  
  
"Couldn't you knock?"  
  
"Daniel it's a tent" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know," he told her.  
  
"Well...it doesn't matter, whatcha got there?"  
  
"A ring" he said smiling.  
  
"Really" she rushed over to him. "Can I have a look?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"A servants ring do you reckon?" she asked after examining the object.  
  
"Well I only just found it myself but since the design is simple, I'd say you're right. Where did you find it?"  
  
She walked over to the box "Area 15" she read. "That would make it.... the servants quarters, I think, I can check if you want"  
  
"Could you? This is the best thing we've found in a long time, much better than pottery, any day."  
  
"You really were bored weren't you? I'll go and check"  
  
She went to walk out if the tent. "Daniel."  
  
"Yes" he replied looking away from the ring.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late?"  
  
He glanced at his watch and read 1p.m. "I can't believe it's that late, you can find about in the morning."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow, or is it today? I'll see you later, get some sleep," she told him. "I know what you're like."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night" she said before she left Daniel alone.  
  
"I wonder how big it is?" he put the ring on and yawned. "I better get to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day".  
~  
  
She could hear their screams "Murderer, murderer" they shouted.  
  
They were closing in on her, a stop could prove fatal, her breathing quick, with her heart beating faster. How could she have killed her own brother, surly a mere child could not bring down a strong young man? Had she even attempted; he'd have thrown her off, her reflexes were nowhere near as quick enough to have stabbed him, even if it was in the back. If she'd managed it, she would be in a lot of pain right now, he wouldn't have gone without a fight but none of these things crossed her attackers' minds.  
  
Whoever had done it would have a scar; that she was sure of.  
  
They hadn't even considered the fact that she wasn't the murderer, I mean a servant was hardly important; they had enough of them. She was a person, with feelings; who deserved a fair trial. Fear swept through her: what if they caught up with her? Death was the usual penalty. Death, she didn't want to die.  
  
She kept on running because death's door didn't seem so far away.  
~  
  
Daniel gazed at the ruins; it was hard to imagine this was once a place of beauty, of life. He walked to the servant quarters, squashed up against the cities walls, placed where there wasn't any space. Though they were lucky compared to those who lived near the cities sewer systems, the slums.  
  
"Dr Jackson?"  
  
Daniel spun round; he was still weary from the lack of sleep. He just couldn't remember the brunette's name.  
  
"Yes......"  
  
"Nicola" she filled in.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not too good with names, especially this time of the morning."  
  
"Not that I want to intrude but what are you doing here? I thought you were sifting through the artefacts" she wondered.  
  
"I just wanted a breathe of fresh air, isn't it beautiful this time of the morning?"  
  
"Egypt's always a beautiful country, but you're right it does look extra special in the morning."  
  
"Can you imagine living here, I mean in Egyptian times?"  
  
"Must have been pretty hard."  
  
"I....can imagine"  
  
"Dr Jack....."  
  
"Daniel" he insisted. He wasn't used to being called so formally, even Teal'c called him Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Is something wrong, you don't seem to be concentrating that well?"  
  
"No, I'm perfectly alright, now let me get back to my work and you better get back to yours," he ordered.  
  
She was shocked at his bluntness; she just hadn't expected it from him, he had seemed so nice before and Liz had never said anything against him. Actually the exact opposite; she said he was a pleasure to work with and a great friend. Maybe it was just her, or perhaps he just got out of the wrong side of bed or even she could be right about something being wrong. Though if there was anything she wasn't the person he wanted to tell, perhaps she should have a word with Liz.  
  
"Of course, Dr...Daniel" she remembered, she obeyed his orders and walked off.  
  
Daniel was left in peace to gaze at the Ancient Wonder.  
~  
  
She yearned for water; just a trickle to soothe her quenching thirst She remembered how she'd always taken water for granted; why shouldn't she have done, she lived next to the Nile. If only she had entered a few seconds before...her brother was murdered, she could have seen the killer maybe even stopped them but she certainly wouldn't have been at his side when the guards came. Their faces still haunted her; cruel, bloodthirsty looks, not doubting for a second that she was innocent.  
  
Something caught her shattered eyes, a building. She quickened her pace in elation, everything was going to be ok, she'd found shelter, refuge. As she got closer, she realised it wasn't just one building but a whole collection of them, a city.  
  
"A noble woman" she thought, her goal. She could be their servant and they could provide her with a safe............."Will I ever be safe? If they catch me, that's the end.........."  
  
A shiver went down her spine and worry overcame her; she was 11 years old, she didn't deserve, she didn't want to. She wanted someone to comfort her.........but she had no one, her mother had died in childbirth, her father in battle and her brother...............  
  
Tears fell like a falling waterfall; her brother was dead, murdered by whose hand, how could they think it was her? She was a just a small child. She dried her eyes; she wanted to look her best, she needed this job, if she couldn't get one, she'd have to carry on to another city and if they said no...what would she do then? No water had moistened her lips for hours, days? She was weak from the baking sun; she needed water soon. Otherwise a job would be useless, death would have her in its' clutches.  
  
She reached the city gates, a guard by the gates. "The city, must be of some importance" she assumed. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.  
  
"I wish to seek refuge," she told him.  
  
"Why have you come here? Were you thrown out of your home?" he asked; his voice deep and displayed no sympathy. To indicate his authority he held a spear showing no one should mess with him.  
  
"My employer died and there was no other jobs left."  
  
"What did you do child?" he queried.  
  
"I was a servant to noble women."  
  
He looked at her; decided there was no threat and let her through.  
  
She immediately went to the centre of the city, as she knew that's where the wealthy would be. She knocked on the first door.  
  
A small girl answered the door. "Yes?"  
  
"I wish to speak to your mistress," she told her.  
  
She left and returned with a woman in her early twenties, a real beauty.  
  
"Yes child, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Do you wish to have a another servant?"  
  
The woman considered her proposition. "Have you experience?"  
  
"Yes, I served a noble woman in Tell el Amarna."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "For a king's noble" she paused. "I will give you work, but you must not disobey me child"  
  
"I will not," she promised.  
~  
  
"Daniel" she called gently.  
  
He stirred.  
  
"It's nearly noon," she informed him.  
  
"So" he replied harshly. "I'm your leader and I don't appreciate being woken up by you."  
  
Liz was really surprised. "What's got into you Daniel?"  
  
"Will everyone stop asking me that?" he shouted.  
  
"Daniel.........."  
  
"Dr Jackson" he insisted.  
  
"Well, Sir, there's a situation."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"You didn't give me much chance" she defended. "Some artefacts have gone missing, and some people believe one of our, yours" she corrected herself. "Are there any suspects?"  
  
"You woke me up over some childish squabble, Elizabeth, we are not at primary school."  
  
"Liz, you know I hate being called that."  
  
"Elizabeth is your full name, nick names are for children."  
  
Liz was so close to blowing her top when she reminded herself. "This just isn't like him".  
  
"Fine, Dr Jackson, if you won't do it, I'll deal with it myself."  
  
She stormed out, but she couldn't help feel, she'd been too harsh, something was up with Daniel and she was going to have to figure out what.  
~  
  
Weeks had passed and she was settled in. Her mistress wasn't that bad and she did provide her with all she needed, and much to her delight, she'd given her some new robes. They were a deep scarlet and felt so soft against her skin. Even her last mistress hadn't been this generous. She prepared her breakfast and knocked on her door.  
  
"Mistress?" she called.  
  
A delayed reply. "Yes."  
  
"I have your breakfast."  
  
"Enter," she ordered.  
  
She entered and gave the woman her breakfast and opened her wardrobe and got out a silk royal blue dress. She then returned to the kitchen to start on lunch; it was very important, as they had guests.  
  
A loud knock on the wooden door.  
  
"Tia" she called. "Can you answer the door?"  
  
The small girl went to the door. She was sweet, when you got know her, not like the child who'd first met at the door.  
  
"Let me speak to your Mistress" he ordered her.  
  
"A guard?" she wondered. "Why would they..." She paused and stopped breathing. "What if he's come for me? He can't possibly be a guest, they're not due for hours" she worried. She'd almost forgotten about them, the danger she was in. "Maybe they're here for another reason" she hoped, but what other reason. She realised now how naive she'd been; to think she could escape them.  
  
"Please help me Aten," she prayed in a whisper.  
  
She looked around her, escape hatchet. She looked in every corner, but there was nowhere for her to go; she was stuck. In desperation she knelt at the door, frantic, she listened.  
  
"The city's guard informed me that a young girl has escaped here," he explained.  
  
"What could a child have done?"  
  
"Murder."  
  
She took her head away from the door. The End. There was no where to run, no way of getting out of here. Here she would be taken away to her death.  
  
"Please spare me Aten," she begged. A final plea, from an innocent child.  
  
She heard her name being called but it didn't register. She was in a daze, her heart racing, her breathing slow. In her hand she clutched a small ring with a sun pattern. The footsteps got louder, quicker and finally the door was thrust opened. He looked at her and she looked directly at him. A figure of death. He grabbed her harshly, but she put up no resistance, there was no hope, no point. Her life was over.  
  
He looked at her closely. "Child have you got nothing to say? Do you not wish forgiveness? The Gods are disappointed in you, but they will thank me for ridding the world of such evil as you."  
  
He took her and guided her outside. In the background, her mistress, her last mistress shouted. "I took you into my home. I hope the Gods will punish you."  
  
He placed her on the floor, in amongst his fellow soldiers. "This is his murderer, she will pay". He told them. He reached into his robes and pulled out a sword.  
  
"What will your final words be? Evil spawn."  
  
She didn't even look up, she was in such a state of shock, with fear, she was barely aware of her surroundings. All she knew was that her life would be taken from her in .........moments.  
  
"She is not even sorry," he announced. "You've only got what you deserved."  
  
He lifted the sword up and thrust it down upon her head.  
  
She blacked out and all life was gone.  
~  
  
"Daniel" she called as she entered his tent. She looked to his bed and called again. As she got closer she realised that he wasn't there. She raced out of the tent; she was worried; she hadn't seen him all morning. She glanced at her watch and read 12.00. "Where is he?" She asked around, hoping someone would have seen him but nothing. "Where could he have gone?"  
~  
  
Daniel looked down at the ring as it glistened against the baking hot sun. His feet moved but he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to go there, now.  
~  
  
He'd been gone for hours without a trace and she'd decided to call everyone together.  
  
"As most of you know, Dr Jackson has been missing for hours" Liz informed the group.  
  
"He's old enough to look after himself" a man joked.  
  
"Lewis, I know that, but this is serious, he just doesn't go off on his own, not when he's in charge of a dig."  
  
"Cause you know him so well" he cracked.  
  
"She's right."  
  
"Mark" Liz said adoringly. She could always rely on him  
  
"He's not been himself for days" Mark told everyone.  
  
"I saw him a few days ago and he was acting weird, actually really aggressive" Nicola informed them.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Liz asked.  
  
"No that much, he was looking at the ruins and commented on..." she paused remembering. "How beautiful and amazing they were."  
  
"He was looking at the ruins," she repeated.  
  
"Yes, the servant quarters" she remembered.  
  
"The ring."  
  
"What?" Mark asked confused. "What significance could a ring have?"  
  
"Maybe nothing, but that ring wasn't normal..."  
  
"He's been possessed by a ring!" Lewis laughed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Looks like it wasn't just the doc that flipped" Lewis quipped.  
  
Mark moved towards him but Liz pulled him back. "He's not worth it" she reassured him. "What's important is finding Daniel."  
  
"So what about this ring?" Nicola asked.  
  
"It was gold with a sun, probably symbolising Aten and.." she stopped and something was coming back to her. "He had the ring on."  
  
"And he dresses up in woman clothes" Lewis wisecracked.  
  
"No, of course not, that the point, maybe Lewis was right."  
  
"I was right."  
  
She gave him a evil look."Maybe the ring has got power and possessed him. We better start looking, before Daniel does something he'll regret."  
~  
  
Daniel was thirsty; his lips dry. He'd been walking for hours and he hadn't even got a clue where he was going. He saw something in the distance, a building, and a city. He entered the city through massive gates; symbols of its Egypt lay as if rubble, no longer used, no longer needed. He looked around fondly, not noticing a figure watching him.  
  
"Sir, this is not a tourist site, it's a archaeological site," the man informed him.  
  
Daniel looked up at him "Do you know Setten?"  
  
"Do you mean Jonathan Setten?"  
  
"Is he of pure Egyptian blood?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Why you would want to know, is beyond me, but yes I believe, he is of Egyptian blood. As this is only for Archaeologists, I have to ask why do you need to see him?"  
  
"I am an archaeologist and I wish to ask his opinion on this ring" Daniel showed him the ring.  
  
The man was memorised by it and showed him where Setten was. "That's him," he told Daniel while pointing to a middle age man.  
  
Daniel reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.  
  
They all gasped and one tried to take the gun off Daniel but he was firm and the man decided not to risk it.  
  
"You will pay for what you done, you killed me, I was innocent" Daniel shouted.  
  
"I have never seen you before, and I have never killed anyone, especially..........you."  
  
Daniel ignored him and pulled back the trigger.  
  
"Daniel. No!"  
  
Startled, he stopped.  
  
"You don't want to this" Liz told him.  
  
Daniel looked at her. "I was innocent, I didn't get to decide, and they killed my brother then blamed me."  
  
"He didn't, his ancestors did, don't kill him, otherwise, are you really better than them?"  
  
"I didn't deserve it."  
  
"Of course you didn't, but it's ok now, we know the truth" she reassured 'her'.  
  
There was silence while 'she' thought. "You are right, thank you". Daniel fell to the floor, the gun falling out of his hand.  
  
Liz rushed beside him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"How did you know?" Daniel asked her.  
  
"I didn't," she admitted. "I guessed"  
  
"I'm just glad you're a good guesser."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Liz turned round and saw Daniel near victim. "That's ok."  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"He's just...not very well," she told him. "It's the result of being in the sun too long."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
"She was only eleven, she didn't deserve it" Daniel told her.  
  
"I know, but the world is harsh place, especially back then. Least now we know the truth."  
  
"She was innocent, but I still don't know who killed her brother."  
  
"I guess some mysteries are never solved".  
  
"Whose names on Earth are dark But whose transmitted effluence cannot die So long as fire outlives the parent spark..." Akhenaten, Pharaoh (c.1372-1354 BC) 


End file.
